Philippine Arena
Philippine Arena is a multi-purpose indoor arena being constructed at Ciudad de Victoria, a 75-hectare tourism enterprise zone in Bocaue, Bulacan, Philippines. With a capacity of up to 55,000, it will be the largest indoor domed-arena in the Philippines and in the world upon its completion. It is the centerpiece of the many centennial projects of the Iglesia ni Cristo (INC) for their grand celebration on July 27, 2014. The legal owner of the arena is the INC's educational institution, New Era University. Building details 'Concept' The initial design concept of the Philippine arena is motivated from Narra tree, the mother tree of the Philippines, and the root of Banyan tree. 'Architecture' Populous, a Kansas City-based global mega-architecture firm, designed the arena through their firm in Brisbane, Australia. The arena has been master planned to enable at least 50,000 people to gather inside the building and a further 50,000 to gather at a ‘live site’ or plaza outside to share in major events. The arena is a one-sided bowl. The lower bowl will be the most frequently used part of the building and the architectural design allows for easy separation of the lower bowl from the upper tier, by curtaining with acoustic and thermal properties. 'Structure' The arena will be built on 99,200 square meters of land and will have a dome of 36,000 square meters. The roof will span some 160 meters (about one and a half soccer pitches) and will contain 9,000 tons of steel work which will come from Korea. It will be assembled at the site and will be erected up to its final position 62 meters up in the air or about fifteen stories high. The building will be safely founded on pile construction. For earthquake loads, about a third of the dead load of the building was designed. 'Landscape' PWP Landscape Architecture, the firm who landscaped the National September 11 Memorial & Museum, designed the landscape for the arena and the whole complex of Ciudad de Victoria. For the arena, a series of outdoor plazas, gardens and performance venues form the setting for the development including: The North and South Arrival Plazas, The Promontory Plaza, The Great Stairs, and Ciudad de Victoria Plaza that are all related to each other with two cross axes (N-S and E-W) that intersect at the Promontory Plaza. Uses The arena will not only hold major church gatherings, it will also operate as a multi-use sports and concert venue, capable of holding a range of events from boxing and basketball to live music performances. There are clear sight lines from every seat on each tier, even for various arena configurations such as church ceremonies, boxing, tennis, concerts or indoor gymnastics. The overall vision of the masterplan will eventually see inclusion of shopping centres, a hospital and large scale residential developments. 893966 388215474610842 1393699174 o.jpg|Facade Philippine-Arena-e1344415731451.jpg|Facade 485799 416430285057425 133724506 n.jpg|Facade 918171 orig.jpg|Facade 9612104 orig.jpg|Facade Tumblr lx9oq8OZPp1r0g8d7o1 500.jpg|Night 599841 387816871272438 1024685978 n.jpg|Day 65578 459463370774454 1869042527 n.jpg|An areal view showing the artificial lakes and fountains 21790 420961901291268 814546461 n.jpg|The grandstand 560017 459423327445125 1620146092 n.jpg|Aerial view showing the whole complex 7948919042 49ecaca242 b.jpg|Entrance 426340 416728438381281 1250041256 n.jpg|Inside, showing the ladders Po03 EDIT 2.jpg|The perspective view of the main stage 4458284 orig.jpg|Close-up to the stage 377560 416727031714755 1051149654 n.jpg|Inside map 395116 423394611047997 1041315426 n.jpg|Outside map Category:Indoor Arenas in the Philppines